


An Embarrassing Way to Meet Bwonsamdi

by Dragomir



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/pseuds/Dragomir
Summary: Tyrathan will have his way or die trying. Vol'jin might just let him.
Relationships: Tyrathan Khort/Vol'jin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	An Embarrassing Way to Meet Bwonsamdi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nik_aroo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nik_aroo/gifts).



> Hey look, I finished something. And it's porn!

Vol'jin entered the small cabin, ducking to enter the low doorway. He had been coming here for quiet retreats for months, now. Gadrin and Rokhan had given up trying to stop him, especially now that he had... Well. _Told them_ what he was doing.

Or, rather, _who_.

The Merchant Coast wasn't an unusual place to find humans or other Alliance races mingling somewhat politely with Horde races. In Ratchet, a troll and human being friendly with each other wouldn't raise many eyebrows, as long as they didn't appear to be wholly devoted to their respective factions. Vol'jin had used that fact more than once to sneak away for his clandestine visits with Tyrathan. (Gadrin and Rokhan had both looked close to death when he told them what he was doing when he left on solo hunts. Gadrin had given him a look that would melt steel, and Rokhan had prayed to Bwonsamdi for strength. Bwonsamdi, Vol'jin was fairly certain, had laughed somewhere on the Other Side.)

He stopped as he entered the main room of the cabin, grinning as he took in the sight before him. Tyrathan Khort lay half-sprawled on his side on a thick mattress in the center of the room, an arm thrown over his eyes and one leg propped up, offering a very tantalizing view of his cock lying soft between his thighs. Judging by the smell, his human had gotten himself off - more than once, and recently. He'd cleaned himself up, or at least tried to, and had fallen asleep while waiting. Vol'jin felt his own cock stir under his loincloth. He could fuck Tyrathan's thighs like this, let his human wake up with his legs tied shut with a belt and Vol'jin sliding between his legs oh-so-easily.

...Or perhaps he could wake his human up, and fuck him while he was sleepy and softly protesting being moved.

That idea _appealed_. Greatly.

Vol'jin dropped to his knees on the mattress next to Tyrathan, running his hand over Tyrathan's belly, fingernails scratching gently through the soft trail of hair that led to his groin. Like the hair on his head, it was the soft white of a cloud scudding across the sky. Tyrathan didn't seem so embarrassed by his hair anymore, and Vol'jin was one very happy troll. He'd admit that watching his human remove hair from his body was attractive - the skill with a razor had given him *ideas* more than once - but there were benefits to the hair too. The human shifted under his hand, mumbling in his sleep. His legs fell open, almost an invitation to fondling. Vol'jin wrapped his fingers around his human's soft cock, stroking gently.

Tyrathan moaned softly, hips twitching. Vol'jin grinned as Tyrathan blinked sleepily up at him, lips curving into a slow, lazy smile as he reached down to touch Vol'jin's hand where it was wrapped around his now-erect cock.

"Mmmm." Tyrathan hummed, wriggling on the mattress to give Vol'jin better access. "Wasn't sure when you'd get here...." His voice was thick with sleep and he yawned, jaw cracking. "Thought about you..." He grinned, running his thumb over the head of his cock and gasping, whole body shivering with sensation.

"Whatchu thinkin' about, manthing?" Vol'jin purred, tightening his grip. It had taken _weeks_ for Tyrathan to convince him to be rougher. Vol'jin hadn't wanted to hurt the human, fragile as he was. Tyrathan had given him a showing of just *what* he could take, which had finally convinced the warchief a little rough treatment wouldn't break his human. Tyrathan had definitely enjoyed the results, and judging by the way his toes curled, he still enjoyed them.

"You." Tyrathan's lazy grin widened a bit and he ran his free hand over his belly, scratching through the thin trail of white hair there. "Thought about you fucking me." He grinned, eyes almost closed as he smiled with pleasure at the thought. "I came twice, thinking about riding you," he added with a low purr. Vol'jin twisted his wrist a little sharply, making Tyrathan buck and gasp, squeaking as Vol'jin slid his hand back down, the side of his warm hand resting against Tyrathan's belly.

"Ya know we not gonna do that," Vol'jin reprimanded. He fisted his own cock to make a point. He was four feet taller than Tyrathan and, as his human had pointed out, well-proportioned to his height. Vol'jin's argument was that he'd kill Tyrathan by accident. Tyrathan had just smiled and argued that it was one hell of a way to go.

Tyrathan raised an eyebrow in challenge, propping himself up on his elbows. "Yes, we are."

"No we aren't."

Tyrathan wriggled his hips and Vol'jin caught a flash of bright light where there shouldn't have been one. His eyes widened as Tyrathan spread his legs even further, giving Vol'jin an eyeful of glinting metal nestled between Tyrathan's asscheeks. "Yeah, we really are." Vol'jin let go of his human and sat back, eyes growing even larger as Tyrathan slid his hand down and withdrew the metal plug. It was....large. Very... *Very* large. And glistening with enough lube for a greased kodo contest.

"Why don't you try?" Tyrathan purred again, rolling onto his knees and placing his hands on either side of Vol'jin's legs. "I'm _very_ well-prepared..."

And that was a decent invitation, honestly.

  
  


They eventually decided on Vol’jin lying down on the mattress, legs propped up so Tyrathan had something to lean against as he lowed himself down onto Vol’jin’s erect cock. The human’s expression was nothing short of rapturous as the girth stretched him, and in between soft sighs as he adjusted, Tyrathan managed to joke that he was grateful he’d used so much oil to prepare himself.

“You are not,” Tyrathan laughed, “ _-ever_ going to be called a less-than-generous lover.” Vol’jin slapped his thigh for that, drawing a long moan from Tyrathan that Vol’jin echoed as the human clenched tightly around him. “What happened to taking this slow, troll?” Tyrathan groaned, sliding down the last few inches. His belly bulged a little, and Vol’jin pressed his hand against the bulged, wondering if he’d be able to feel himself through the human’s stomach. It drew a breathless laugh from Tyrathan, and the hunter pressed his hand over Vol’jin’s larger one, lacing their fingers together as he began rocking gently, lifting himself up a short way only to drop back down again.

Outside, the storm that had been threatening to break for days finally let go, rain pattering heavily against the cabin’s roof. The sound of rain mingled with the sounds of sex filling the cabin, creating a soft bubble of contentment around the troll and human.

Tyrathan stroked himself in time with Vol’jin’s gentle thrusts, head thrown back and mouth open as they moved, and at some point, Vol’jin managed to change their position, so that Tyrathan was on his back, legs wrapped around Vol’jin’s narrow waist as the troll pounded into him, thrusts becoming erratic as they both neared completion.

Finally, later, both completely spent and sweaty, sticky with their own cum, Tyrathan lay contentedly next to Vol’jin, listening to the rain as it pattered against the windows of the cabin. Vol’jin lay next to him, hands laced over his belly, eyes closed and breathing soft. He wasn’t asleep - Tyrathan knew him well enough to know what his breathing sounded like as he slept. Vol’jin, like him was enjoying the soft afterglow of some very good sex.

“Still would’ve been one hell of a way to go,” Tyrathan commented idly, rolling onto his side and propping himself up on one elbow. He bent forward and kissed the corner of Vol’jin’s mouth. “I’m glad your cock didn’t kill me, though. That’d be embarrassing to explain to Bwonsamdi.”

Vol’jin chuckled. “He’d never let it go, manthing.”

Tyrathan grinned and slung an arm over Vol’jin’s chest, pulling himself closer to the troll. “He really, really wouldn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bwonsamdi would absolutely have laughed his ass off if Vol'jin had managed to accidentally kill Tyrathan with sex. (But, as Tyrathan said: What a way to go.)


End file.
